The Velvet Room Club
by souyoosk
Summary: Yosuke just lost his job and his other temporary job is ending in two days. As he's looking for other openings, he comes accross an opening at the Velvet Room host club. Mostly as a joke, he applies. But when he gets a job there and is subject to the residents, especially when it comes to Japan's number one bachelor, can Yosuke handle the competition? A host club au


**_Ahh so glad that I finally finished the chapter. It was supposed to be a one-shot but so much inspiration came for it last night, so I will have two or three more chapters after this. Anyway, enjoy~_**

* * *

_The Velvet Room._ The name was enough to pique anyone's interest. Its location was in the red light district, but it didn't stop people from making reservations with the place. Reservations were for Friday and Saturday nights only while the rest of the week, except Sunday, was first come first serve. All of the popularity of such a shady place came from its employees of course. Every one of them was gorgeous-looking. Not surprisingly, their top 'seller' was Souji Seta. He was Japan's hottest bachelor-

Yosuke pushed his chair away from the computer. He had read the same article on the Velvet Room probably a hundred times. _It isn't making your application go through any faster, you idiot._ He couldn't help but stare at the gallery images again; going over the details he had stared at for probably hours now. Yukiko, the traditional beauty. Chie, the spitfire tomboy. Rise, the fallen idol. Naoto, the detective princess.

Hell, Yosuke thought, even the guys were pretty good looking. Kanji, the bleach-blond sweetheart. Teddie, thieve of hearts. Doujima, the good cop. Adachi, the bad cop. Then there was Souji, the heartthrob of Japan.

Yosuke groaned, forcing himself away from the computer to flop down on the futon lifelessly. He had just been fired from his dead-end job for sleeping on the job after pulling an all-nighter at his second job. Which was part-time to begin with and ending in two days.

Yosuke's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. _I can eat in four hours when I go to my night job. I can hold out, can't I?_ Yosuke couldn't even afford to eat outside of his two jobs this time of month. When rent was due.

Yosuke groaned again a few minutes later, too hungry to ignore it anymore. He checked the pitiful amount of cash he had in his back pocket. _Well, I have enough to buy a small instant ramen. I guess I'll have to try to bring home as much food as I can from the job I have left. I'm sure my boss'll understand…hopefully._

Yosuke got up after a few more minutes of wallowing in his bad luck with jobs and money. Just for good measure, Yosuke checked his email again.

He immediately noticed a blue line among the rest of the white. It read _The Velvet Room: Your Application_. Yosuke sat down and opened the email immediately. The cursive font was hard to read at first, but Yosuke's awe increased as he got used to the typeset.

Dear Mr. Hanamura,

We have looked over your resume and profile very thoroughly and would like to conduct an interview if you still want the position. Please let us know when you are available.

Sincerely,

Margaret

Yosuke read the short email three times before he actually believed it. Then three more times before replying that he'd like to interview tomorrow. Yosuke was surprised that they responded within the same day. _I wonder what they liked about my resume. It's not like I'm really qualified-_

Yosuke jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. The number was unfamiliar to him and almost considered not answering. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Hanamura? This is Margaret." A smooth female voice stated matter-of-factly.

Yosuke almost pissed his pants. _They were calling him? God, don't sound like an idiot, sound like you know what you're talking about Yosuke. _"H-hi, what do you need?"

_Oh shit! I sound like a rude punk. I can't believe I just said that. God I'm such an idiot._ Despite the remark, Margaret chuckled, "Well, I was wondering if I could bother you to come to the club tonight instead of tomorrow. I'm afraid that we will be too busy tomorrow since it is a Friday night. But of course it is such short notice. We can always do the interview on Monday if that is a better day."

"Ahh, no, I can make it now o-or later if you want." Yosuke took a deep breath before continuing. "When would you like me in tonight?"

"Alright, will an hour work for you?"

Yosuke answered without thinking, "Yes, that'll be perfect."

"Good. See you then." She hung up before Yosuke had a chance to say goodbye back. _I've only got an hour so I need to go take a shower and leave immediately if I'm going to be there early!_

After getting out of the quick shower, Yosuke left his hair the way it was for once; down and unstyled. It made him look younger and much smoother. He got dressed up in the only nice suit he owned and tried not to bump into anything on the way to the parking garage. The last thing he needed to do was dirty the suit.

Yosuke easily spotted his small, dirty car. After he left high school and moved back to the city, he had to trade in his scooter for an actual car because it was more dangerous to ride his scooter around on the narrower roads with more cars around.

Yosuke had a brush of luck when he managed to avoid most of the traffic on the way to the Velvet Room. And even found a parking garage that wasn't full nearby. The real challenge was getting past all of the hosts and prostitutes that were already hustling people to their places. Yosuke carefully turned down any offers he got and was relieved when he got to the door of the Velvet Room unscathed. Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief and then took another big breath to calm the sudden nerves.

_You can do this. If this interview goes well, you will be making a lot of money. Come on Hanamura._ Yosuke steeled himself as he walked through that blue door as confidently was possible despite his shaking legs.

The interior of the entry way was various shades of blue to keep up with the theme of the whole place. Yosuke knew from rumors that each room was themed a certain way and the hosts would cosplay depending on what the buyer wanted. This place was also different from most other host clubs in that there was no huge rank board posted everywhere except at the receptionist's desk where only the top three were posted. Of course Souji Seta's face was in the number one spot. Yosuke looked on with slight jealousy at the cocky smile on the picture's lips.

"May I help you sir?" A girl with black hair and a pout on her face glared up at Yosuke.

Yosuke stammered a moment before finding coherency. "I, umm, I'm looking for Margaret?"

"Everyone wants to see her, I don't know of any appointment so-" The woman was interrupted by another, sterner voice.

"Marie! That's enough. I asked Mr. Hanamura here myself." Yosuke glanced up and down Margaret's blue dress quickly, not wanting to linger on the curves of her body. Her blonde hair curled and lay perfectly against her shoulders. "Thank you for coming on short notice and I apologize for the rude service. Marie is used to people trying to take advantage, but it's not excuse to be rude right off the bat. Let's talk while I tour you around a bit. Currently, most of our rooms are in use so I can't show you those, but we have apartments in the back that everyone shares if they choose to do so. And there's a kitchen too, but usually one of the hosts cooks for everyone."

"Oops." Margaret blushed a bit as she lead Yosuke into another hallway behind Marie's desk. "I got a little carried away. Now Mr. Hanamura, why are you interested in this job?"

Yosuke took a breath before deciding to tell her everything. About how he lost his job, and rent was due in a few days and that this was going to be the opportunity of a lifetime while he was still young. There was no betrayal of her feelings in her face as she listened to his story. Yosuke was worried he overdid it with the theatrics of his emotions until she said, "Well that's a very good reason to apply for this job, and you did well to play it up the best you could. I think this job would suit you well. Why don't we have you listen to me for a while, since that is what you're going to be doing as a host?"

Yosuke nodded and smiled at her sweetly, "Please, tell me more about you."

Margaret looked pleased as she told a story, Yosuke nodding at all the appropriate times and making comments when it was necessary. _Wow, this is way easier than it looks. It's like working in the complain department at a store, but you get to drink booze and flirt with pretty girls. And nobody is mad at you. _

Margaret was pleased with Yosuke's performance, "It seems that you're perfect for the job, Mr. Hanamura. I can hire you here and now if you would like?"

"That would be great!" Yosuke was over the moon happy that he was so good he was hired on the spot.

"We just have to go over the various payments and rules and such when you have time. But before you go, would you like to talk to one of our hosts? He's going to be escorting his clients to the door in a few minutes and it would give you the chance to ask as many questions as you'd like." Margaret looked at her watch, leading Yosuke back out to the main waiting area. Yosuke began to notice that everything was blue, gold, white, or black in the room and it was surprisingly calming.

A door opened to Yosuke's left, and he was able to recognize that gray bob-cut anywhere. Souji Seta led the two women to the door without even a glance at the two outsiders. Yosuke admired his dedication to his job and knew he'd have to work hard to be able to do the same.

"So who is this kid? He can't be a client." Souji waltzed over and grabbed one of the water bottles in the mini fridge behind Marie.

Margaret cleared her throat. "No, this will be our new host. Mr. Seta, meet Mr. Hanamura."

"Nice to meet you, please take good care of me." Yosuke bowed while shaking Souji's hand.

Souji chuckled, "Just call me Souji. Everyone around here just calls everyone by their first names except for Margaret here. May I ask for yours?"

"I-it's Yosuke." He suddenly got nervous as Souji leaned in closer to get a better look of Yosuke. Souji smelled almost like a fresh rain out in the country and for some reason, it reminded Yosuke that he had hardly eaten all day. When his stomach growled loudly, Souji smirked.

"I see that you're hungry. I'll make you something if you wouldn't mind?"

"Uhh I would appreciate it!" Yosuke was happy that he was being offered free food. It was better than the instant ramen he was going to eat. "I haven't eaten since early this morning."

"What?" Souji's demeanor changed immediately. He was scary-looking as he now glared at Yosuke. "Why haven't you eaten all day? It's four in the afternoon."

"I, uhh, can't really afford to eat unless it's at my work." Yosuke tried to take a step back, but Souji grabbed him by the arm and dragged him all the way to the kitchen. The grip on his arm was strong, but it wasn't hurting him. _He's pretty strong so I wouldn't be able to pull away if I tried._

Once they got to the kitchen, Yosuke was forced to sit on a stool and watch Souji cook some pork and rice for him. When Souji finished, and Yosuke took a bite, it was hard to hold back the compliments. "Wow. I haven't had ginger pork like this ever. Dude, you are a great chef…"

Yosuke was completely oblivious to the way that Souji was staring at him as he piled on the compliments. Souji could feel something budding within him. Something he knew he shouldn't encourage, but couldn't help it. There was just something about the brunette that was intriguing and pushing him closer and closer.

Yosuke didn't notice how close Souji was leaning toward him until their faces were inches apart and Souji kissed him on the lips, holding him there in a tight embrace. Luckily, Yosuke had the sense to swallow his food, but he couldn't quite push Souji away as he locked on tighter. _WHAT THE HELL? What is he doing? I need to get him off!_

When Souji finally pulled away, he smirked and walked out of the room before Yosuke had any time to recover from the shock and start yelling. _I guess my first impression of him is wrong. He's a class-A asshole!_


End file.
